


Trust

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's roots challenge. Sirius's twisted up thoughts post-Prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Sirius had no idea how Severus got past the willow's branches. He knew, intellectually, that you only needed a long stick. But some part of him always thought that you needed Peter to reach the right knot so you could climb through the whole in the roots. Peter was sensible and trustworthy; he would never tell. So there would never be a problem.

At least no-one died. Sirius concentrated on that thought, and not the gut heavy knowledge that Remus could never forgive him. Sirius had proven himself to be untrustworthy. There was nothing Remus would want from him now.


End file.
